Will You Stay for A While
by Stripy Gloves
Summary: AH/OOC - Caroline Forbes is a famous singer/songwriter caught up in a miserable relationship. When writing her new album she visits her boyfriend's work and meets a man who is and has everything she can dream. ON HIATUS.
1. Perfect Prologue

_**a/n: My first fanfiction in a while, I'm just trying it out. So here we go – I hope someone enjoys. **_

_**Disclaimer: I tragically own nothing but some ikea cutlery and a bowl for it to go in. **_

* * *

><p>"I'm perfect," she said as she stood before the mirror.<p>

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Everything is absolutely one hundred per cent perfect." It was her mantra to herself, her goal in life.

Perfection.

Everyone said she was aiming too high but in her opinion, why try and be anything but the absolute best, there seemed no point.

She rolled her lips together to make sure that the lip-gloss that she was wearing was evenly dispersed. She had to be as flawless as always, it was part of her, abet silent, promise to her fans.

"Perfect, perfect, perfect," she chanted to herself under her breath. She was growing more nervous now, her fingers curled slightly and her nails dug into her skin. She didn't always feel perfect but she damn well was going to look it, and might as well be it for tonight. After all, the better the performance the better she felt afterwards.

"Miss Forbes, are you ready?" a male voice behind her asked. Ready, it was such an open word she thought, and what did she have to be ready for. After all there were so many things to consider, all those times she had thought she was ready but it turned out she wasn't, for the better in the end, look where she was now.

"Miss Forbes? Are you ready?" it sounded more like two questions this time. Caroline plastered a smile upon her face and turned around. It was time, regardless of how her feelings were making her feel, she was a professional, and she was a performer, and now it was time to go out there and perform her glittery little heels off.

"I'm ready…" she paused a little curious as to what his name was. He looked a little familiar in that way people did when they looked like someone you knew from a far off place or an awfully long time ago. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Caroline knew it was cheeky of her to ask but she had to know, "You just look so familiar."

The boy, well man if she was perfectly honest – and she was trying to be perfect, smiled at her slightly. "I'm Jeremy, but most people call me Jer, you've probably seen me around Miss Forbes. My sisters and girlfriend are some of your backup singers."

Caroline nodded, that would explain it. She wandered who the backup singers where. She had quite a few but she thought of what he'd said, sisters for sure so the most logical assumption there would be Elena and Katherine, the identical twins that were polar opposites, but in their own ways sweet enough.

But the girlfriend was a whole other matter; she couldn't even begin to think who he might date, or who might date him, among her collection of beautiful and gracefully back-up singers. He didn't seem like anyone's 'type' although that was a myth in her opinion, having a type of guy you liked.

Jeremy smiled slightly at her in an awkward way people do when they're too polite, or in fear of losing their jobs, to ask people to stop staring at them. All but a few felt uncomfortable under the gaze of others. That's what made herself so uniquely perfect she decided, she belonged to be stared at. "Shall we go then?" Caroline asked.

Jeremy nodded quickly, obviously hoping that this would mean she'd stop staring at him. It was almost entertaining watching him squirm, almost but not quite. "Please, come with me," he said and made a gesture. She would never quite get used to this, people bustling around her, trying to make sure that everything went right, the last moment adjustments. All while she tried to get herself into the right mentality to perform, to sing, to be herself on stage in front of thousands of people. A piece of cake when you put it like that.

She felt them all around her and then as she walked towards the black they were gone. It was just her and a microphone and the stage and all her fans. They were cheering her name, pulsing with it. Then as she walked onto the stage they fell silent gazing at her as she gazed at them.

It took her a moment, a second of courage and something else to walk towards the microphone and smile into it. She knew her face was being filmed and shown up on a screen behind her. Somehow it made it all easier when she remembered that she was perfect, that everything was perfect. She took a deep breath. This was it, that moment.

"Hello London, boy it's good to be back," she almost shouted into the microphone and the crowd went wild. Caroline laughed a little, "Yeah, I've missed you guys too. Are you ready for some music?" They cheered again, even louder although a moment a go she would have thought that was impossible. But you had to build the mood, hold it even. "I can't hear you, either there's something wrong with my hearing or you guys don't want to hear me sing. So let's try that again shall we, do you want to hear some music?"

This time the cheers were almost deafening and Caroline resisted the urge to do a little dance. This one, at least in her head, went out to all the disbelievers in her talent. "Well this," she began, she couldn't say that out here. "This one goes out to you, those who've supported my talent and allowed me to become the musician I am today." The perfect opposite then.

Then the show began, the rest of it was a bit of a blur. Music just surrounded her, consumed her and made her simply forget about everything else. It did that every time, consumed her so completely, that she could barely recall a moment of it. They'd show it to her later of course but for the moment she was music.

She remembered the end, thanking everyone as she left the stage and that empty feeling that came over her every time when she left the stage. She felt a cross between physically exhausted and the little girl who woke up a day late and missed Christmas. Shows always left her feeling like this, sometimes she wasn't sure why she did them, and then she remembered the feeling when she was out there singing. It was, according to everyone she was sure, happiness.

And she wasn't sure how often she felt that.

Everyone was all around her again the second she came off the stage, she'd almost forgotten about them all waiting here for her to return. Voices clambered for her attention telling her how amazing she was, how beautiful she looked, how good the show was, how incredible she sounded but no one told her what she was listening for. That she was perfect.

Caroline took a bottle of water off of someone and nodded her thanks, she was so thirsty. Her throat felt a little scratchy and dry, after all she had been singing and talking and entertaining for the best part of two hours now. It was to be understood.

She let them follow her back to her dressing room before she shut them all out. She walked in, they didn't follow her. Caroline shut the door behind her and slowly sunk down to the floor, it was done now. Over. The whole tour, it was almost painful.

Time for a break now Car, she thought to herself, if you're missing it already then work on the new album. Make more music and then come back again, definitely don't extent the tour. No one wants that, and you need to do another record or the company might drop you.

Even if she did know that there was no chance of the company dropping her reminding herself that she wasn't the only client on the books, always did her some good. She wasn't the most important person in the world and it was vital to her that she remained grounded. That way she would be an even better performer. Closer to perfect.

Sometimes the company tried to get her to do more, have someone else write her songs so she could get her albums out faster, get her to do group tours or do some kind of publicity stunt. But she wasn't interested and after her third album went multi-platinum they stopped asking her.

Her manager, and friend, Jenna, claimed that they were praying against all odds that she would beg them to do one of these things. But Caroline was determined not to become just another run of the mill singer. Another tween popper. Although, if she was honest with herself, that's exactly what she was.

But a girl could dream. And she had big dreams, she wanted her music to matter, just to one person. Every time someone told her a story about her music and how it had affected them or helped them it made her feel warm inside. It was an unstoppable addiction. She always wanted more. She was selfish in that way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: The first little bit - I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer, and I'll try and add some more background in it. I'm afraid Tyler doesn't come in for a while but once he does he will have a big role. Has anyone read this? (I'd love some feedback on this – and I know how ooc Caroline is, it just worked out that way). btw, for those of you who (like me don't mind Matt) please respect that I had to have a bad guy in this and making Caroline date Mason/Klaus or someone just didn't do it (btw, he will be the bad guy).  
><strong>_


	2. The Crash Before Nominations

_**a/n: Sorry about the slight delay in getting this chapter up - it took me longer than anticipated. Anyway, I hope it's not as bad as I think it is! And I just want to say a big thank you to everyone that reviewed this story and also favourited it and put it on alert. It's most kind of you all.  
><strong>_

_**disclaimer: I own nothing - if I did Caroline and Tyler would be all that was in the promo.**_

* * *

><p>Caroline grimaced as she pulled the door of her damp apartment shut behind her with a loud clang. Her plane had been delayed taking off and had consequently missed its spot and taken what seemed like forever to leave the runway. Then the flight had been slow, and because the plane had missed it's spot earlier it also took a long time for a space to clear on the runway this end.<p>

All in all it had not been the most relaxing experience. But then that was always the risk when you travelled public transport instead of following her record companies advice and using a private plan. Caroline had always claimed that she would do that when the need arose, and as she explained to Jenna it hadn't yet.

Slowly she moved forward into the silent hallway. Caroline was annoyed, her boyfriend Matt had promised to collect her from the airport, but when her flight had been delayed he'd claimed he had to work and would meet her at home. But there was no sign of him. As she passed the mirror hanging in the hallway Caroline noticed a post-it note stuck to it.

_Caroline, I had to work late, I'll see you tonight._

The writing was scrawled, and at the end of the day the only comfort the note offered to Caroline was that at least it was Matt's handwriting and he hadn't got his assistant to write those notes yet. He'd been so busy of late working on his musical that she'd barely seen him. He cancelled all of their plans and when she did see him all he talked about was his work.

She'd fallen in love with Matt partially due to his high work ethic but right now she just wanted him to pay some attention to her, she felt so alone and after being away from him for almost three months she was hoping that he'd want to see her again. As she glanced down onto the table that was below the mirror she noticed that there were some photo frames with pictures of her in them, for a moment she smiled. Touched by his way of thinking about her.

Caroline reached out slowly and touched one of the picture frames a warm feeling spreading inside of her. She'd always wanted someone to try and remember her and this was Matt's way of doing it. Somehow it no longer mattered that he wasn't here to meet her. He loved his work and she loved him.

Turning and walking towards her bedroom Caroline decided her priority was to dump her suitcases and then eating something that wasn't aeroplane food, she wasn't sure why they served that stuff when it even tasted bad in business class. That really was proof that it was bad.

Quietly, enjoying the peace and moments to relax, Caroline sorted everything out, she cooked herself beans on toast, simply but quick and tasty, and then got herself fully unpacked before going into the sitting room and deciding to vedge for a while. Turning on the TV she found the BBC America channel, she'd become addicted to the shows on the BBC whilst she'd been touring Europe – Merlin was certainly her favourite and she felt a definite fluttering whenever Prince Arthur was on the show.

"Care," a soft voice called as a hand rested on her shoulder before giving her a gentle shake.

Her eyes fluttered open and crouched above her was Matt a little smile on his face. Caroline felt her own face light up with a smile in response, she was so happy to see him again. "I missed that smile," she whispered back as a reply.

The smile on Matt's face broadened. "I missed you. Everything about you," he told her.

Caroline giggled. "Really?" she asked. She knew the answer she wanted to hear, Matt had always been good at telling her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Truly," he replied. "That smile, those eyes, the nose in the middle, your hair and the way it smells, and the way you look at me. I missed your voice, the way music flows through you."

She watched him for a moment. He knew what she wanted to hear. He delivered it for her, some people had a therapist but she had Matt. What more did she need.

"Here," Matt put the plate of food in front of Caroline as he sat down with her to eat. "You need to eat something healthy after that tour, I know what you're like unsupervised."

Caroline laughed in response. He did know her and was probably right to be concerned about her eating habits, it was a constant worry for Jenna who was trying to portray Caroline as a role model. "Shhh," she told him. "Don't say that too loudly Jenna's trying to keep my eating habits on the down low."

The grin that spread across Matt's face told her everything that she needed to know about that comment. It was because of these moments that they were still together, they both knew it. They lived for them. "Now that," he murmured. "Is probably the best idea that girl has had in years."

The two of them laughed together for a moment, united in the joy of being reunited. There was something special about seeing someone you cared about who had been absent for a while and both of them realised it.

"It's good to see you again," Matt said. "And not just on the television." He reached across the table and took Caroline's hand in his own and squeezed it giving her a sad little smile.

Squeezing back Caroline was aware of her own heart leaping, "I knew you were watching," she told him. They both knew how much it meant to Caroline that he'd watched her.

"So," Matt began. "How was the tour? Other than what I saw on the television and fan sites."

"Stalker," Caroline replied before laughing. "It was okay. Japan was really good, I love touring there but the traveling always makes me exhausted. Dare I ask, how's it coming?"

Matt was nodding along. "It's okay," he told her. And promptly shovelled a mound of potato into his mouth. Giving her the thumbs up.

Caroline frowned at him before folding her arms, "Really Matt, I want to share this with you. Maybe I can help."

He looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth. Then promptly closing it. Before blurting out, "I got a composer Caroline. Someone to…" He broke off. It took Caroline a moment to realise that Matt was disappointed that he couldn't do the whole thing himself.

"Well that's really good," she told him. And she actually believed it; the poor guy was working himself into an early grave.

"No Caroline," Matt snapped. "It isn't, it means that _I_ couldn't do it. I know _you_ couldn't possibly understand."

Caroline flinched. Usually they saved there insults and arguments for at least a few days. "I-I-I just meant a-at least y-y-you can share the r-r-responsibilities."

"Don't be stupid," he told her coldly. "The guys about as responsible as you, I wouldn't trust him to do anything."

"I-I-I am responsible," Caroline stuttered. Tears were now flooding her eyes and threatening to spill out, she fought it with everything she had. Matt hated it when she cried, and she couldn't understand why. She hated it as well.

"Don't be stupid Caroline." Matt snapped, "No one would trust you with anything, even your record label doesn't really trust you to write your own music. Why else are they continually pressing you to have it written for you hmm?"

Caroline just stared at him. That was cold even for him, and the hurt was deep. The fear that her music was inadequate had always plagued her and it took constant reassurance to stop her from doing something stupid like taking up her labels offer up.

"Oh Caroline," Matt feel to his knees and clasped her hands. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just angry."

Her lap had suddenly become very interesting Caroline decided. She felt empty, how was this love? The silence in the room was engulfing them both and they were aware of the single tear that escaped Carolines careful control and slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Matt repeated. Carefully he leant over and kissed the cheek opposite to the one the tear had slipped down. "I didn't mean it, I promise. I was angry and I said something that was untrue, you… you are an incredible song writer and the most amazing performer. Honestly Caroline."

A quick nod told him that now would be a good time to leave her to her own thoughts. And Caroline was aware as he slowly stood up, "I'm just going to take a quick shower," he said quietly. All she could do was offer another quick nod, right now she wanted to be alone.

He pushed open the door and closed it behind him leaving her to her own misery. Caroline reached up and wiped away the remainder of the tear as more spilled out and she slowly broke down into sobs.

It took her two minutes to pull herself together enough to reach into her pocket and pull out her phone, she dialled for her best friend and the one person that would stick with her through thick and thin.

Jenna answered on the second ring. Her excited voice filled Caroline's consciousness, "Care, you're back. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry about the flight, but how was it other than that? Europe? That sounds amazing, one of these days remind me to talk the label into letting me go with you, how does that sound? Which reminds me, new album? Could it be about your experiences? Oh, and how's Matty boy, he as cute as ever?"

As Jenna paused for breath Caroline brought her knees upto her chin before she replied. "Not exactly," she chose her words carefully but her voice was quiet enough and sad enough for Jenna to realise that something was very wrong.

The pause was deliberate and that they both knew. It took Jenna time to change track, "Do you want me to come over?" she asked.

"No," Caroline told her. That much she was certain of.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jenna inquired.

"No, I just want to…" Caroline shook her head even though Jenna couldn't see it. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

"Caroline, whatever happened, whatever was said, I need you to remember something. Can you do that for me?" Jenna pushed through. Caroline smiled, she knew what was coming next, and this was their thing. And one of the reasons that Jenna was as truly irreplaceable as she always joked.

"And what," Caroline said through deep breathes. "Could that possibly be?"

Jenna was giggling slightly down the phone now, she'd almost succeeded in cheering Caroline up. "I need you to remember this. And not repeat it to me down the phone," Jenna explained. "I want you to remember that you are Miss Caroline Forbes, the greatest singer and songwriter in the world. You have fans around the world and your last tour sold out in three minutes and are a grammy nominee."

Caroline stopped smiling. "Jenna?" she said. She could hear Jenna's smile down the phone and her excited giggle.

"I couldn't wait to tell you," Jenna gushed. "You've been nominated for record of the year."

"What," Caroline gasped. "Are you serious."

"For once, yes. You're going to the grammys." Jenna shrieked her voice rising in delight. "Oh, and can I totally be your plus one?"

Caroline squealed with joy and jumped up from the chair. "JENNA! We're going to the grammy's girl."

She could hear Jenna laughing in delight at the other end of the phone. This was what the two girls had been working towards for what seemed like a long time now. She knew no one else would understand why she wanted to be given that nod, but with Jenna she never had to explain herself.

The two girls continued to discuss the event for another half an hour before Jenna had to go – her dinner was ready and she didn't want Caroline breathing down her ear whilst she ate. Caroline knew she couldn't object Jenna went far beyond the call of duty much of the time to do her every whim.

Slowly Caroline walked towards the same door Matt had disappeared behind previously and taking a deep breath opened it. He was sitting on a chair in the hallway, "I'm so sorry Caroline."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record Matt," Caroline told him authoritivly. "But that's okay, it's not important now."

Matt nodded obediently. He always felt bad after he made her cry or feel like he had done not an hour previously. "Did Jenna have good news?" he inquired.

"How do you know that wasn't my mother on the phone? Wait how do you know I was on the phone?" Caroline responded looking somewhere between confused and surprised.

"It's just you usually call Jenna and you were in there a while," Matt replied.

"Yes," Caroline told him – although she'd already decided to make him wait for the actual good news. "It was excellent news."

"That's good," Matt told her. "Do I get to hear what it is?"

"No," Caroline said. "You don't, you upset me Matt and that hurts that you could even do that – maybe even more so than what you said."

Matt nodded, "Okay." He was looking down at his hands and Caroline couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy towards him. "I was thinking," he continued somewhat before breaking off.

"What Matt," she snapped. The whole wounded solider act could only go so far.

"Um," he started up again. Then shook his head, he could feel his own irritation building up almost as fast as Caroline's was. "Would you like to come to the play tomorrow and meet the composer?"

This was Matt's way of apologising, trying to make wrongs right. So in response Caroline nodded, she would just turn up and go away.

"I'd like it if you could come by every few days," Matt continued. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I want to see more of you and this way you could give me some constructive critism maybe, you know about performing on a stage and I don't."

Caroline smiled at him, "I'd love that." Although sometimes she wondered if she and Matt were going to be okay but at moments like this she knew that they were okay, no question about it.

"I need to get back to work," Matt told her. He always had to get back to work, he probably spent more time there than anywhere else, and loved it twice as much.

"Okay," Caroline replied. "I'll see you in the morning." She meant it to, she for one, had every intention of crashing now and going to sleep. Jetlag was catching up with her and the excitement about her nomination had exhausted her.

"I love you, Caroline," Matt said. Her name felt like an addition but she liked it, he obviously felt that he needed it.

Caroline nodded, "I love you too."

She didn't know if it was the truth or not, probably not.

But they both needed to hear it, so they said it.

That was just the way they were.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: Still no Tyler yet though, but if you're nice to me I'll add him in real soon. I have a good chunk of the next chapter written so it shouldn't take me too long, just need to change a few bits - reviews will help speed the process up (hint hint).  
><em>**


	3. Outdoor Kissing and Batman Tees

**a/n: I really am very sorry for the ludicrous amount of time it took me to write this chapter. Things were just a lot more hectic than I anticipated. I tried to bash this out and I appologies for the shortness and awfulness of the whole thing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline groaned slightly as she rolled over in the bed. It was cold. For a moment the singer presumed this was because she was on tour and therefore the only reason she was even contemplating why the bed was cold was due to the fact she missed Matt.<p>

And then her eyes snapped open, she remembered she was home and the fact the bed was cold meant that Matt wasn't there with her. She forced herself to sit up and look at the clock, it was 4am. "Matt," she muttered. "Where are you? It's 4am in the bloody morning."

"Sorry," came a guilty voice from the corner. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to watch you. It felt creepy watching you in bed, I felt like a stalker."

"Mattie," Caroline responded and looked over. He was sitting in a chair holding a mug of something and sitting with a book, the light on just over his shoulder so that he could read. She nodded slowly. "You are here. Okay, now I have that established, I'm going back to sleep, just because I'm jet lagged doesn't mean that I really don't need the sleep."

"Of course," he stood up and walked over to the bed. Caroline closed her eyes as Matt kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Care."

Before her head could even hit the pillow, Caroline Forbes, the Grammy nominee, was fast asleep.

The next time Caroline's consciousness stirred she was aware of her limbs being intricately tangled up in Matt's. His warm body crushing up beside her, she could feel his pulse beating through her own tiny frame. She smiled contentedly as she opened her eyes.

Matt's face was leaning towards her, his mouth was slightly slack, his eyes were still closed and his hair was sticking out at several odd angles. It was moments like this where Caroline truly appreciated just how good looking her boyfriend was.

Slowly she propped her head up on her hand still smiling at him. Matt opened one of his eyes slowly and promptly started smiling back at her.

"I didn't just dream that you had come home then?" Matt murmured. "I'm so glad, you have no idea."

"No, you didn't dream me coming home. That part was reality, and I'm staying for a while I hope," Caroline told him softly. This moment was perfect and she didn't want to ruin it.

Matt smiled up at her, "I'd like that. I would really like you to be around for a while Caroline. I miss you when you're not here."

Caroline smiled back at him. She knew how ridiculously hopeful her face must look but she couldn't help it, "I miss you too Mattie." Then she leant down quickly and kissed him.

"You are coming today aren't you?" he whispered softly. There was worry in his voice and Caroline could tell that for him just asking her to come to his place of work was a big deal, there was no way that she would willing let him down.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she told him. Sure, she kept secrets from him. But didn't everyone keep secrets, even from the people that they loved most in the world?

Matt smiled at her and nodded slowly.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand and rolling out of bed. "I think I might need some help showering."

They had eaten breakfast together, eventually, and now they were getting a taxi together to Matt's work. Something no one else could ever claim to have done with Matt and as Caroline glanced over at him she sighed softly.

"Are you okay," he asked looking back towards her. They were holding hands as the taxi rolled silently along the backstreets on the way to the theatre that was Matt's life.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm just glad we're doing this. Together. Now."

"Me too," he told her. "I'm just sorry that we waited so long, this feels so right don't you think?"

Caroline nodded. "We are right Matt. No matter what happens just hold onto that."

Matt just nodded. He didn't seem to want to say anything and he just tightened the grip on her hand as he turned his head away and returned to staring out of the window as the world passed by.

It didn't take half an hour from their apartment to reach Matt's work, the tiny theatre that was almost exclusively for the elite of the country. Although the theatre regularly hosted private showings of popular shows, comedy and Broadway, singers and more they liked to occasionally host something original. Matt had been chosen to create the current original show and he had been pouring his heart and soul into the project.

As Caroline stepped out of the taxi and into the street she admired the exterior. It had been through performing here that she had first met Matt; he had told her that she was the most sensational thing that the stage had ever seen or heard. She was sure he was lying but she'd liked the compliment. Things had progressed and somehow they had ended up where they were now.

Matt joined her on the pavement and took her hand again. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I have been all along," was all that she could reply.

He gave her a wry smile. "That's the attitude we like here."

"Then I'll fit right in," Caroline replied before stepping in front of him and leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"And I sure do hope you welcome everyone like that," a voice came from behind her.

Caroline spun around to face some guy with dark hair and gleaming eyes. She could tell from his smile that he was joking. "Sorry," she told him. "I only great people like that when I've actually missed them."

"Then I'll make a note of that and making sure that you never miss me because my boss looks like he'd happily dispose of my body right now," the guy replied.

Caroline laughed instinctively and she felt Matt grip her arm. "That sounds like a very sound plan," she told him. "It's always highly upsetting whenever I have to bail Matt out of jail for murder."

This time it was the guys turn to laugh, he inclined his head at them both before ducking into the building. Caroline felt Matts hold on her arm slacken a little.

She leant back, her head resting against his chest. "Don't worry," she told him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Matt pressed his lips against the back of her head. "I know," he told her. "I know that deep down but sometimes I forget that other people want you to say that to them as well, and sometimes I'm scared that someday you might want to."

"Matt," she replied. "In ten years we might have broken up and moved to other sides of the globe, or we could still be here, or we could be married with eight kids. You don't know, you can't know. But for now, for this moment I have no plans of going anywhere unless you're in the picture."

Caroline heard his chuckle softly. "You really are wonderful," he told her.

She smiled in response to that. "I do my best," Caroline told him.

"Come on," Matt said grabbing her hand and tugging her in the direction of the theatre. "Let's show them how a real star does it."

Caroline felt herself unable to wipe the grin off her face as they walked into the theatre, this place had always felt magical to her but never as much as it did in that moment.

The morning was a whirlwind of introductions and standing at Matt's side smiling. Caroline had to admit it made a nice change from having him at her side smiling.

"The productions good," she had told him and all he'd done was look at her and smile.

"Yes," he murmured later. "But it needs to be fantastic."

She understood where he was coming from, the same need drove both of them to achieve above and beyond what was ever expected of them.

Caroline watched Matt for a while. He didn't need her, not at the moment.

"Matt, I'm just going to stretch my legs," she told him.

He nodded at her. "Don't get lost."

"I won't. I'll be here if you need me."

"I know. You're not going anywhere."

"Not without you."

As she wondered though the corridors Caroline hummed lightly to herself. So far this had proved to be a nice day, she'd enjoyed herself so far and Matt hadn't killed anyone and he didn't seem to be regretting bringing her here. That made her feel considerably better about herself.

When she'd set off she'd had no real goal to head towards but Caroline found herself wondering in the direction of the sound and lighting box. Matt wasn't using them today and Caroline had always found it a good hiding place, somewhere safe where she could observe what was occurring without being seen.

She pushed open the door to the room and was happy to find that it was deserted. As she released the door it closed behind her and Caroline walked towards the window and smiled to herself as she looked down on the stage. Matt was standing there talking to some other actor, or at least that's what she assumed he was.

Caroline stood silently watching for around an hour or so before she heard something, the sound of light footsteps walking towards the door. She'd never quite been sure if she was allowed in here and there was nowhere obvious to hide. It was quite obvious that she was going to have to bluff her way out of this one.

The door swung open hastily and Caroline blinked in surprise to see the man from outside of the theatre standing there looking at her in shock.

"Excuse me miss," he said after a moment. "No one is supposed to be up here."

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm a little disorientated," Caroline told him. "I was looking for the ladies room. You couldn't possibly point me in the right direction could you?"

The man's look of surprise disappeared at that. There was something dangerous and seductive in his eyes. "You could have just followed the signs."

"I'm short sighted and forgot my glasses."

"Really, it looked to me as though you recognised me easily enough."

"It was your shirt. Very unique colours."

"Is that so? Would you like to see how it looks on the floor?"

"Ew. No," Caroline spluttered. "That's disgusting."

"I knew a batman design wasn't going to work with the ladies."

"You're hilarious you know."

"And that line usually works so well."

Caroline rolled her eyes. He was arrogant to the point of being absurd.

"No really. A real treat, although usually I am being paid."

"What are you a stripper in your free time?"

"Actually not far off."

"Oh, an escort then."

"Closer still."

"A escargot?"

"What?" his face crumpled slightly in confusion.

"It's French for snail," Caroline told him. A bored expression sliding over her face.

"You shouldn't call yourself such things."

"Wow. Now you think you're me. So that would make you delusional too."

"Actually I meant I'm also a singer, performer, prostitute, or however else you'd like to phrase it"

"You're a Grammy nominated, multi-platinum musician?"

"Oh, a Grammy. When did that happen?"

"You're a stalker?" Caroline gave him a wary look.

"Either than or your boyfriends composer, your call."

"Wait, that's who you are?"

"On second thoughts maybe I am a stalker…"

"Or you could be a composing stalker," Caroline offered.

"Actually that's not bad. I should try that sometime, though maybe switching stalker with admirer."

"So you're saying that a stalker and an admirer are the same thing?"

"Well, they both are obsessed with you and learn your every more."

"Wow. I should tell my publicist and agent that they're both officially stalkers."

"That'll go down a hoot in the office."

"Um, Jenna would probably laugh and call the police herself."

"She sounds like fun."

"She's amazing."

"So are you."

"How would you know?"

"I saw you sing."

"What?"

"You were… indescribable."

"That bad?"

"That good."

"So you were drunk?"

"I would call it tipsy."

Caroline let out a short laugh. And looked away.

"I'm Tyler by the way."

"Well, you must have figured out that I'm Caroline."

"I think I guessed it when I saw you all over Matt Donovan. The clue would be you are the hot blonde he's dating."

"So you think I'm hot."

"That you are Miss Forbes."

"So, am I allowed to go now."

"Only if you call me."

"I don't have your number."

"Matt does."

"You want me to what, steal his phone, take your number and then call you?"

"And then confess your undying love for me."

"You annoy me."

"That's no way to speak to the guy who caught you skulking up in the sound and lighting booth."

"Are you going to hold that over my head?"

"Are you going to call me?"

"Touche."

"Thank you."

"Fine. I'll call you."

"That's the spirit Miss Forbes."

"It's Caroline."

"Well then, it's been a pleasure Caroline."

"Can't say the feeling mutual Tyler."

"Please. It's Mr Lockwood."

"Hang on a second. As in Tyler Lockwood the composer."

"And country music artist."

"Who could forget that rendition of nine 'til five."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Goodbye Tyler."

"Until tonight Caroline."

Caroline pushed past him to get out of the room. His body was firm next to hers and she tried not to think about the little rush of excitement that pulsed through her body. It didn't help though that she could feel his eyes boring into her neck as she walked away.

It had been too long since anyone had questioned her, argued with her. Made her feel alive in that sense. It was exciting and refreshing.

He was annoying and arrogant and at the same time considerate and light-hearted. She got the feeling that with him she'd just shown a side that she would never show Matt, at least not in her right mind.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews and messages I've gotten about this story. I'm glad people are enjoying it and hope you continue to do so even with my apparent inability to update nicely like everyone else does. **


End file.
